User blog:Sweetraindrops/My Discoveries of DMT
These are what I personally discovered as I played. Some may be so obvious but I was basically a beginner at this so don't think badly of me v.v/ DO NOT... 1. Do not use reconstruct tickets on 5* if that card can evolve into a 6* because when it evolves into a 6* the rank is reset to a random letter (Only use reconstruct cards for 7* Rare cards or 5*/6* Unique if you want) 2. Do not buy underworld/otherworld/celestial packages because ingredient cards are in Daily Theme Park daily 3. Do not equip items to 5* Unique cards. (Reason: You want to put equipment onto cards that will be in your team which are 7*. However, when 7* are made, all equiped items are destroyed so best to wait and put it onto 7*) 4. Do not level up 5* cards if they can evolve to 6* because level resets to 1 when it becomes a 6*. Level up 6* is okay since it is needed to make a 7*. 5. Do not use a premium summon ticket when you have a 100% mileage meter. You must use gold to summon or else you will not get a 5* on your next premium summon. Things to know 1. Use gold to get the special points packages before using it to premium summon because to evolve cards to a higher tier (* level), you need evolution points! Only use gold to premium summon after you got all 5 times of special points package! 2. You can evolve a 4* Rare card into a 5* of the same attribute (celestial/overworld/underworld) Same applies for evolving 5* Rare into a 6*. 3. Special Silver Cards can be sold for silver and Special Points Cards can get evolution points 4. Only transfer skills onto 6* Rare cards (However, since 7* came out, 3 skills will randomly be chosen from the skills on the two 6* Rare lvl40 cards you used to make a 7*) 6. You can transfer skills without transfer pots but you may need to use a bit of silver to get the desired skill transferred. 7. Party bonuses only work when both cards are Rare (exceptions are the 7* cards where the combo cards just have to be same rarity) 8. There are bonus days where lvling a card/gaining more evo pts are increased. These are the perfect days to fuse cards together/destroy your cards for evo pts. 9. The mileage meter will shine just like when fever activates when you have 100% mileage. So you can summon a 5* your next premium summon. 10. To get a 7*, two Rare lvl40 6* must be fused with a sealing book/key of a specific attribute and around 50k-100k silver. The sealing book/key can be obtained through the fame store (500k fame pts each). 11. Eventually, when your party reaches XD+, you are eligible to getting free gold in raids. Just get into top 30%. How to get... 1. Silver- Cores (use light if needed), Daily Theme Park has silver cards, sell all 1*/2*, clear achievements, bonus draw (click on your light at top left of main screen), hell 2. Evolution Points- Destroy 3* common/uncommon, 4* common, special point cards. For 3* Rare, evolve them to 4* common FIRST then destroy them. Raid. Achievements. More? 3. Evolution Cards- Raids. Achievements. More? ~More discoveries to come as I continue playing~ Category:Blog posts